


hope

by pearlselegancies



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Male-Female Friendship, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: He squeezed their hands, a soft smile on his face. "I've got hope too. I know you do too."- or Marjan struggles to come to terms with the results of the recent quarantine. Mateo helps.
Relationships: Mateo Chavez/Marjan Marwani (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	hope

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this fic is basically me trying to make myself not feel anxious about COVID-19 and possibly being hospitalized again. i hope you all enjoy it, and just stay safe guys.

The sky was filled with stars as Marjan stared out the rig's window. They had just come back from probably the longest shift they'd been on in weeks, helping people get adjusted to the quarantine for COVID-19, and dealing with the media chaos at the same time. 

"Hey." Mateo's voice made Marjan turn to look at him. His helmet was resting on his lap, and he looked at her with concern. "You ok Marj?" 

Marjan shrugged, pulling her own helmet off, checking to make sure that her hijab was still in place. "I'll be ok soon. That last call... that poor old lady. She's going to be all alone throughout this." 

Mateo nodded, gently placing his hand out in front of Marjan, waiting to see how she would react. She smiled, grabbing his hand into hers, the two of them locking eyes. 

"She'll be ok." Mateo mumbled, his brown eyes meeting hers. "Ms Gracelyn is strong, and just like she told us, she's not completely alone. She's got hope."

He squeezed their hands, a soft smile on his face. "I've got hope too. I know you do too." 

Marjan smiled at him, gently releasing his hand, before nodding. This was going to be a rough couple of weeks, but it was going to be worth it, if it meant keeping good people and caring people like Ms Gracelyn and Cap safe. 


End file.
